kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/2018 August 14
23:58:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:00:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:00:11 Yumms567: elks 00:00:13 Yumms567: elks? 00:00:15 Yumms567: !hi elks 00:00:16 BrickleBot: Hello there, elks! 00:00:20 Yumms567: where are you 00:00:28 Yumms567: nvm then bye 00:00:28 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 00:00:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:01:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:02:43 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 00:04:21 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:04:27 Cherrypop14: Hai! 00:05:35 William8814: mew 00:05:58 Cherrypop14: What does 'mew' mean? 00:06:11 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:06:16 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:06:26 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi! 00:06:28 Cherrypop14: Hai Iggy!!! 00:06:38 Popstar792: Oink 00:06:49 Cherrypop14: Oink? Pigs? 00:06:52 Popstar792: My bff iggy! 00:07:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: How are you? I'm working on a new wiki me and Dj for Design Squad. 00:07:11 Popstar792: rip. Yumms is gone. I wanted to crack another secret code with my bro 00:07:13 Cherrypop14: How's it going Iggy? 00:07:20 Popstar792: Really? 00:07:25 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yup! 00:07:31 Cherrypop14: Cool!! 00:07:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: It's fun! 00:07:36 Popstar792: What is the wiki? I'm going to offer you and dj some help 00:07:40 Popstar792: Pc 00:07:50 Cherrypop14: How far are you in working on it? 00:08:07 Popstar792: Is it a design squad wiki? 00:08:08 William8814: meow 00:08:11 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:08:13 Popstar792: O/ 00:08:16 Popstar792: Oink 00:08:24 Lehcar708: o/ 00:08:29 Cherrypop14: Hi Lehcar!!! 00:08:30 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hai! 00:08:35 William8814: MEOW MEOW MEOW 00:08:39 Lehcar708: Hi ppl 00:08:44 Popstar792: /me picks up William and pets him 00:08:50 Cherrypop14: How's it going? 00:08:51 Popstar792: I haven't pet you in a little while buddy 00:08:54 William8814: meow... 00:09:09 Popstar792: /me feeds William a strawberry mouse 00:09:18 Lehcar708: /me cringes 00:09:21 William8814: /me eats it 00:09:22 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Strawberry! 00:09:24 Cherrypop14: XD 00:09:25 William8814: meow! 00:09:29 Popstar792: lol 00:09:38 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: What's so funny? 00:09:43 Popstar792: No idea 00:09:49 Popstar792: Cause Lehcar cringed? 00:09:54 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 00:09:56 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LiL 00:10:02 Yumms567: elks where were you 00:10:04 Lehcar708: /me cringes at that horrible explanation 00:10:06 Cherrypop14: Strawberries or Cherries or Watermelon?? 00:10:18 Lehcar708: ??? 00:10:21 William8814: /me meows cutely 00:10:29 Yumms567: elks 00:10:31 Cherrypop14: Which do you prefer? 00:10:46 Lehcar708: Um strawberries I guess 00:10:53 Yumms567: ughhhh 00:10:54 Cherrypop14: Hi Yumms!! 00:10:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Watermelon! But I'm friends with CherryPop14? 00:10:59 Popstar792: Yumms! 00:10:59 Lehcar708: But all r good 00:11:02 Popstar792: Sup bro 00:11:03 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: *! 00:11:07 Yumms567: where were you 00:11:15 Yumms567: when i joined i think you were afk 00:11:18 Popstar792: I came right when you left. I was like dang! I missed him! 00:11:27 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:11:29 Cherrypop14: XD 00:11:34 Yumms567: oh 00:11:36 Popstar792: ~Yumms567 has left the chat.~ 00:11:38 Popstar792: rip 00:11:46 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Whomp Whomp Whomp,typo! 00:11:54 Cherrypop14: Lol 00:11:55 Lehcar708: What the flip 00:11:58 Popstar792: so Yumms 00:12:01 Popstar792: Wanna get some files? 00:12:19 Popstar792: Or code 00:12:30 Yumms567: idk 00:12:43 Yumms567: last night on slope glider 00:12:48 Popstar792: o 00:12:50 Cherrypop14: How many codes have you two discovered? 00:12:50 Yumms567: i beat the highscore 00:12:54 Popstar792: Rlly?? 00:12:56 Popstar792: Cool! 00:12:59 Yumms567: but it didn't show 00:13:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Great job,yumms! 00:13:13 Popstar792: I've discovered quite many, Cherry. 00:13:26 Yumms567: so the other guy is first 00:13:27 Yumms567: which sucks 00:13:28 Cherrypop14: Good for you!! 00:13:29 Popstar792: Yumms is a code master. 00:13:33 Lehcar708: Yep 00:13:35 Popstar792: O sad 00:13:40 Cherrypop14: Awesome! 00:13:42 Yumms567: so is gawain, panda, sesame, bradstormer, and many more 00:13:50 Cherrypop14: I meant awesome about the codes 00:13:50 Popstar792: Mhm ;) ^ 00:14:00 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:14:04 Yumms567: finally kk works 00:14:18 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! It works! 00:14:21 Yumms567: and i'm currently on the leaderboard at first for polar summit 00:14:55 Yumms567: and also lemme take of ap ic on unfairness 00:14:59 Yumms567: a pic* 00:15:00 Popstar792: Yay!!! 00:15:07 Yumms567: imma post it on discussions 00:15:10 Yumms567: so keep an eye 00:15:12 Popstar792: Kk 00:15:17 Popstar792: You can highlight it 00:15:32 Popstar792: Just expire whatever highlighted discussion we have and stuff 00:16:02 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You know the Best Friends kart contest? How about fish and chips(French fries) 00:16:04 Lehcar708: Ugh idk why they're getting rid of forums 00:16:11 Popstar792: Ikr 00:16:17 Popstar792: Fandom updates are pointless 00:16:26 Cherrypop14: Iggy! Oh, I love that idea! 00:16:34 Popstar792: The con in this is that we can only highlight one freaking discussion at a time 00:16:39 Lehcar708: I'm on mobile, and I honestly had no problem with forums 00:16:41 Popstar792: I agree Iggy 00:16:45 Yumms567: done 00:16:45 Cherrypop14: you should submit that idea next time! @Iggy 00:16:47 Popstar792: Same, Lehcar 00:16:48 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Yup! Iggy Approved! 00:16:57 Yumms567: look 00:17:00 Yumms567: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/f?sort=latest 00:17:52 Cherrypop14: I agree with you Lehcar. It is freakishly annoying 00:17:57 Yumms567: ? 00:18:19 Lehcar708: Ur idea is the best dj XD (right below yumms's in the link) 00:18:24 Yumms567: i'm thinking about starting a team crafting club 00:18:32 Yumms567: but i'm not sure 00:18:47 Lehcar708: It's a pretty good idea 00:18:49 Cherrypop14: @Yumms that would be a cool club! 00:19:05 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Ya! How about an idea club too! A club where we make ideas for karts and stuff! 00:19:16 Yumms567: thats what this wiki is all about 00:19:21 Popstar792: Ugh. 00:19:22 Yumms567: :i 00:19:24 Yumms567: lol 00:19:25 Yumms567: :P 00:19:26 Yumms567: :P 00:19:27 Yumms567: :O 00:19:28 Yumms567: :P 00:19:34 Cherrypop14: @iggy I love you IDEA about an IDEA club 00:19:35 Cherrypop14: lol 00:19:47 Yumms567: wut's wrong elks 00:19:54 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Oh wait,we have the Kart Kingdom Creativity Wiki... 00:20:00 Yumms567: yep 00:20:04 Lehcar708: That's pretty much what all the design clubs are about iggy 00:20:06 Cherrypop14: Lol 00:20:06 Popstar792: Guys, the new discussions is very buggy. Ever notice how whenever you edit a comment it doesnt show the new version of the message and tou have to rewrite it? 00:20:12 Lehcar708: Yep 00:20:19 Popstar792: sad 00:20:28 Yumms567: imma be racing 00:20:35 Yumms567: trying ta beat other scores :) 00:20:41 Popstar792: I'll beat you Yumms 00:20:43 Popstar792: :P 00:20:53 Popstar792: I'm a feirce competitor 00:20:54 Yumms567: no you'll never >:) 00:21:00 Cherrypop14: What's your racing high score? 00:21:05 Yumms567: no 00:21:10 Popstar792: I'm very competetive when I wanna be. :P 00:21:11 Yumms567: why did i just say that 00:21:17 Popstar792: BWAHAHAA! >:) 00:21:23 Lehcar708: U should both see me in poptropica 00:21:32 Popstar792: Lehcar are you on desktopm 00:21:35 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I love the Halloween party in KK! 00:21:41 Yumms567: my score for finish dust is 0:23.27 00:21:44 Lehcar708: I'm on my phone 00:21:45 Cherrypop14: Ya! 00:21:46 Yumms567: wait no 00:21:49 Popstar792: Also, if you're on desktop lehcar, want me yo show you the files 00:21:50 Yumms567: 0:23.027 00:22:00 Lehcar708: I'm on my phone unfortunately 00:22:01 Yumms567: polar summit is 0:19.758 00:22:06 Yumms567: and reed city is no data 00:22:07 Popstar792: Wait, Lehcar did you get the files the mobile way 00:22:13 Cherrypop14: Cool 00:22:14 Popstar792: How I showed u 00:22:20 Yumms567: wait why does it say no data 00:22:25 Popstar792: rip 00:22:27 Yumms567: i finished it 00:22:30 Lehcar708: I tried but there weren't any zip converters that worked julie 00:22:36 Yumms567: what the heck 00:22:37 Popstar792: sad ;( 00:22:41 Lehcar708: Yep 00:22:50 Popstar792: Probably not compatible with a Samsung 00:22:53 Popstar792: Stupid android. 00:22:54 William8814: why are you converting to zip 00:23:00 Popstar792: Because, William 00:23:00 Yumms567: huh 00:23:02 Yumms567: imma be racing 00:23:03 Popstar792: She needs to get the files. 00:23:11 Popstar792: kk Yumms 00:23:16 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: KK needs a Christmas party! Christmas cookie karts and a santa face selfie cutout thingy! 00:23:20 William8814: is it for the apk because you are supposed to rename it 00:23:26 Popstar792: She has the kk apk, but she can't cobvert ot to zip to get the files 00:23:38 Popstar792: How do you rename the kk apk on samsung? 00:23:38 William8814: you don't convert it you just rename it 00:23:44 Lehcar708: I'm on a rly bad samsung that won't let me 00:23:49 Cherrypop14: Iggy, want to private chat? 00:24:06 Popstar792: My Samsing phone is newer, but I have the same problem 00:24:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Who thinks KK needs a Christmas party? 00:24:23 Cherrypop14: I do! 00:24:24 William8814: there should be a files app 00:24:27 William8814: but idk 00:24:31 Lehcar708: Well not everyone there is christian 00:24:35 Popstar792: I can't rename it. How do I rename the files on ! Rose gold Samsung J2? 00:24:38 Yumms567: kk has a christmas party 00:24:40 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: We can PC,cherry! 00:24:46 Popstar792: WAT 00:24:47 Cherrypop14: Lehcar, true but it would be fun 00:24:53 Popstar792: A CHRISTMAS PARTY? NOW?? 00:25:00 Popstar792: WE HAVE TO WAIT TILL DECEMBER. 00:25:06 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Not now,at Christmas! 00:25:10 Lehcar708: They could just like have a holidays party in general 00:25:15 Popstar792: I can't believe summer is basically over. :( 00:25:21 Popstar792: Summer's done guys. 00:25:33 Popstar792: September is right there. 00:25:40 William8814: on my phone I just hold down and press more then rename 00:25:48 Yumms567: ik 00:25:48 Popstar792: Oh 00:25:52 William8814: but it might be different on other phones idk 00:25:55 Lehcar708: My samsung won't let me 00:25:56 Popstar792: What type of Samsung is it 00:26:02 Popstar792: Is it a J version? 00:26:02 Lehcar708: S5 00:26:06 Popstar792: I have J2 00:26:11 Popstar792: J3 sucks. 00:26:13 William8814: I have s6 00:26:23 Lehcar708: I wish I had a J2 00:26:25 Popstar792: Lehcar's version is closest to yours. 00:26:29 William8814: just search up how to rename files on your phone 00:26:29 Popstar792: Why, Lehcar? 00:26:43 Popstar792: J2's storage gets filled up really quick. 00:26:44 Lehcar708: Cuz my phone is old and bulky 00:26:50 Lehcar708: Mine does too 00:26:59 Lehcar708: I only have 16 gigs 00:27:03 Lehcar708: Total 00:27:16 Popstar792: Well, J2 is sleek, but I'm getting a storage booster SIM csrd for my phone soon. But I have to admit my phone is really cuts. 00:27:18 Popstar792: *cute 00:27:21 William8814: I wish mine had an sd card slot but I could probably buy something and that usb otg thingy 00:27:24 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:27:25 Popstar792: WHAT LEHCAR 00:27:26 Yumms567: bye imma go racing gonna come back 00:27:28 Popstar792: I HAVE I GIGS 00:27:29 Yumms567: bye 00:27:34 Popstar792: Aw bai 00:27:38 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 00:27:46 Popstar792: LEHCAR I HAVE FREAKING 8 GIGS AND YOU COMPLAIN ABOUT YOUR S5?! 00:27:50 William8814: good thing my computer has over 1tb 00:27:52 Popstar792: O JEEZ 00:27:54 Lehcar708: I STARTED OUT with 16 gigs total 00:27:58 Popstar792: Same, Cp 00:28:04 Popstar792: rip 00:28:07 William8814: let me see my phone 00:28:17 William8814: because it's already about filled up 00:28:23 Popstar792: Ikr 00:28:25 Lehcar708: 16 gigs includes system storage 00:28:28 Popstar792: That's what I hate about Samsung 00:28:32 William8814: and I had to delete or move a bunch of stuff to my computer 00:28:47 Popstar792: I wish I could use my Iphone 10 but its only for emergency purpose and business use. 00:28:48 Lehcar708: So it was like 5.5 gigs I could actually use 00:29:03 Popstar792: Same 00:29:11 Lehcar708: Ugh 00:29:12 Popstar792: I'm only able to use 5/8 gigs I have. 00:29:17 Lehcar708: Ikr 00:29:25 Popstar792: The apps fill up the storage so fast. I can't install large apps. 00:29:31 William8814: my phone has 32 gb 00:29:37 Popstar792: o 00:29:41 Popstar792: Did tou get a sim? 00:29:41 William8814: but I have 815 mb left 00:29:43 William8814: no 00:29:45 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hello! 00:29:45 Popstar792: sad 00:29:50 Popstar792: oink 00:29:52 Popstar792: Gtg 00:30:00 Lehcar708: Social media and Netflix takes up almost all my storage 00:30:03 Popstar792: rip 00:30:03 Popstar792: Bai 00:30:05 Lehcar708: Aw bye 00:30:06 Popstar792: O/ 00:30:11 Lehcar708: o/ 00:30:20 William8814: and I have like 13 gb of just pictures 00:30:25 Popstar792: Reeeegeejfdoslek 00:30:26 William8814: and videos 00:30:30 Lehcar708: O_O 00:30:32 William8814: but I don't want to delete them 00:30:49 Lehcar708: U could put them on google drive 00:30:50 William8814: and 9 gb from apps 00:30:59 William8814: I want to have them offline too 00:31:04 William8814: but if I get data then maybe 00:31:22 Lehcar708: I uploaded most of my pics to google 00:31:41 William8814: I'm probably going to get a usb otg and a flash drive 00:31:58 Lehcar708: (I uploaded cuz i only have 1 gig of storage left) 00:32:34 Lehcar708: And my parents ask why I wish I had a better phone 00:33:22 Lehcar708: I mean just one level up has twice the storage 00:34:48 William8814: also today I bought a tamagotchi mix and it's gonna come in the mail 00:35:07 William8814: I'm gonna show it to my old teacher that was also into tamagotchis 00:35:18 Lehcar708: Kewl 00:35:41 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:36:49 William8814: /me eats donut 00:37:20 Lehcar708: Brb 00:38:49 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:40:01 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:40:42 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 00:41:16 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:41:26 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:41:33 BananaSavage: Hello 00:41:52 Lehcar708: K I'm back 00:41:57 Lehcar708: Hi o/ 00:42:07 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi. 00:42:14 BananaSavage: Hey o/ 00:42:29 Lehcar708: Aw rip iggy I guess 00:42:45 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:43:07 Lehcar708: I need to check the blog brb 00:43:12 BananaSavage: I can’t stop thinking about I’m dog 00:44:17 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:44:50 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:45:27 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:46:01 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:46:51 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:47:15 William8814: gtg bye 00:47:18 BananaSavage: Ok 00:47:56 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:48:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:48:50 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Hi 00:48:56 BananaSavage: Hi 00:49:49 -!- Lehcar708 has joined. 00:49:49 BananaSavage: !hi 00:49:50 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 00:50:00 Lehcar708: I gtg (crying) 00:50:03 Lehcar708: Bye 00:50:06 BananaSavage: Oh ok I bye 00:50:14 BananaSavage: bye* 00:51:35 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:52:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 00:52:38 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:52:43 BananaSavage: Hey 00:53:39 BananaSavage: !seen why nobody answers 00:53:39 BrickleBot: I have not seen why nobody answers 00:53:44 BananaSavage: Ikr 00:53:58 BananaSavage: /me coughs 00:54:25 BananaSavage: !seen why BananaSavage coughs makes no sense...? 00:54:25 BrickleBot: I have not seen why BananaSavage coughs makes no sense...? 00:55:03 BananaSavage: !seen why anybody answers BananaSavage it’s so quiet here like seriously 00:55:03 BrickleBot: I have not seen why anybody answers BananaSavage it’s so quiet here like seriously 00:55:15 BananaSavage: yup 00:55:30 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 00:55:41 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage why do u call yourself BananaSavage?? 00:55:41 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage why do u call yourself BananaSavage?? 00:56:04 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 00:56:04 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 1 day, 22 hours, 55 minutes, and 21 seconds ago. 00:56:30 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage 00:56:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 00:56:35 BananaSavage: rude 00:56:58 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LiL. He's right there,BrickleBot! 00:57:07 BananaSavage: xD 00:57:11 Cherrypop14: Hi Iggy! Sorry for leaving, I have to give my sister the computer 00:57:13 Cherrypop14: Bye! 00:57:23 BananaSavage: !hi and bye 00:57:23 BrickleBot: Hello there, and bye! 00:57:43 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Bye! What about your iPad? 00:57:54 BananaSavage: !seen Bricklebot 00:57:54 BrickleBot: I have not seen Bricklebot 00:57:57 BananaSavage: xD 00:58:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: You ARE BrickleBot! 00:58:18 Cherrypop14: My brother is using it 00:58:25 Cherrypop14: U can chat tomorrow though! 00:58:29 Cherrypop14: Bye!! 00:58:38 BananaSavage: !seen Cherrypop14 00:58:38 BrickleBot: Cherrypop14 is already in the chat. 00:58:39 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: Well then, goodnight! 00:58:42 BananaSavage: noice 00:58:50 Cherrypop14: I meant 'I' not 'U' 00:58:51 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage 00:58:51 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 00:58:54 Cherrypop14: bye!! 00:58:58 BananaSavage: Rudeee 00:59:02 BananaSavage: I’m right here! 00:59:09 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: LiL... 00:59:15 BananaSavage: !seen Iggy from Kart Kingdom 00:59:15 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom is already in the chat. 00:59:19 BananaSavage: wow 00:59:28 BananaSavage: !seen BananaSavage 00:59:28 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 00:59:31 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen IgiKo 00:59:31 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw IgiKo 6 days, 11 hours, 48 minutes, and 36 seconds ago. 00:59:57 BananaSavage: !seen nobody 00:59:57 BrickleBot: I have not seen nobody 01:00:01 BananaSavage: lol 01:00:14 BananaSavage: !seen why does it seem so funny to u BananaSavage 01:00:15 BrickleBot: I have not seen why does it seem so funny to u BananaSavage 01:00:31 BananaSavage: I gtg 01:00:42 BananaSavage: !hi and bye BananaSavage 01:00:42 BrickleBot: Hello there, and bye BananaSavage ! 01:00:49 BananaSavage: bye 01:05:50 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:06:09 BananaSavage: !seen Popstar792 01:06:10 BrickleBot: I have not seen Popstar792 01:06:12 BananaSavage: ok 01:06:20 BananaSavage: !seen XxCloud21xX 01:06:20 BrickleBot: I have not seen XxCloud21xX 01:06:23 BananaSavage: ok 01:06:34 BananaSavage: !seen CherryPop14 01:06:34 BrickleBot: I have not seen CherryPop14 01:07:13 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 01:14:00 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 01:14:16 Yumms567: !seen Cherrypop14 01:14:16 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Cherrypop14 14 minutes, and 41 seconds ago. 01:14:20 Yumms567: !seen Popstar792 01:14:21 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Popstar792 43 minutes, and 22 seconds ago. 01:14:26 Yumms567: !seen AcceledAcceled 01:14:26 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw AcceledAcceled 3 hours, 25 minutes, and 41 seconds ago. 01:14:30 Yumms567: !seen PurpletheUnicorn 01:14:30 BrickleBot: I have not seen PurpletheUnicorn 01:14:35 Yumms567: !seen PurpleTheUnicorn 01:14:35 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw PurpleTheUnicorn 1 day, 23 hours, 13 minutes, and 52 seconds ago. 01:14:38 Yumms567: !seen Lehcar708 01:14:39 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Lehcar708 24 minutes ago. 01:14:46 Yumms567: !seen BananaSavage 01:14:46 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw BananaSavage 7 minutes, and 25 seconds ago. 01:14:57 Yumms567: !seen Iggy from Kart Kingdom 01:14:57 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw Iggy from Kart Kingdom 14 minutes, and 39 seconds ago. 01:16:18 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:18:13 Yumms567: Hi Banana! 01:18:17 Yumms567: Long time no see? 01:18:22 BananaSavage: Oh hey! 01:18:38 Yumms567: :) 01:18:57 BananaSavage: I had a rough day ;( 01:19:05 Yumms567: How come? 01:19:14 BananaSavage: My dog died 01:19:58 Yumms567: :O 01:20:06 Yumms567: Awww 01:20:18 BananaSavage: I miss him a lot right now 01:20:27 BananaSavage: (crying) (crying) (crying) 01:20:30 Yumms567: ;( 01:22:11 BananaSavage: I was hugging my dog so long but the animal hospital “doctor” said I had to let go ;( ;( ;( 01:23:05 Yumms567: ;( 01:23:07 Yumms567: ;( 01:23:23 Yumms567: That's so sad ;(;(;(;(;( 01:23:27 BananaSavage: Yup 01:24:07 BananaSavage: my brother is crazy because he named our dog squishy 01:25:39 Yumms567: oh 01:25:41 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:42 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:43 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:44 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:47 Yumms567: :( 01:25:48 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:50 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:51 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:53 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:54 Yumms567: :( 01:25:56 Yumms567: ;( 01:25:57 Yumms567: ;( 01:26:00 Yumms567: ;( 01:26:01 Yumms567: ;( 01:26:04 Yumms567: :( 01:26:07 BananaSavage: I’m sorry if I’m making u cry 01:26:14 BananaSavage: :o 01:26:32 BananaSavage: Imma eat brb 01:27:18 Yumms567: it's ok 01:27:19 Yumms567: ok 01:36:44 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:37:00 BananaSavage: Back 01:37:18 BananaSavage: !hi 01:37:19 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 01:37:21 BananaSavage: ello 01:37:36 BananaSavage: (peace) 01:38:44 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:40:11 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 01:44:34 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:04:43 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:05:03 BananaSavage: !bye 02:05:09 BananaSavage: !hi 02:05:10 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 02:05:19 BananaSavage: !seen have we met 02:05:19 BrickleBot: I have not seen have we met 02:05:24 BananaSavage: no 02:05:28 BananaSavage: how are u 02:05:46 BananaSavage: !hi and sorry if I keep saying that I’m doing good.xD 02:05:47 BrickleBot: Hello there, and sorry if I keep saying that I’m doing good.xD! 02:06:13 BananaSavage: !seen why it’s not that funny /me coughs 02:06:14 BrickleBot: I have not seen why it’s not that funny /me coughs 02:36:48 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:37:40 Yumms567: !seen BananaSavage 02:37:41 BrickleBot: Yumms567: I last saw BananaSavage 30 minutes, and 51 seconds ago. 02:52:16 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:53:06 BananaSavage: !seen Yumms567 02:53:06 BrickleBot: BananaSavage: I last saw Yumms567 10 minutes ago. 02:53:29 BananaSavage: !seen GoldenEyeFish 02:53:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen GoldenEyeFish 02:53:32 BananaSavage: ok 02:53:55 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:55:30 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:56:20 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 02:56:29 GoldenEyeFish: Noo 02:56:35 GoldenEyeFish: !seen BananaSavage 02:56:36 BrickleBot: I have not seen BananaSavage 02:56:41 GoldenEyeFish: :( 02:57:04 GoldenEyeFish: BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 02:57:08 GoldenEyeFish: Why 02:57:10 GoldenEyeFish: BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 02:57:12 GoldenEyeFish: BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( BananaSavage has gone home to Kart Kingdom. Farewell! ;( 02:57:29 GoldenEyeFish: !seen why u should not spam 02:57:29 BrickleBot: I have not seen why u should not spam 02:57:40 GoldenEyeFish: Sorry 02:57:52 GoldenEyeFish: !seen why should u be sorry 02:57:52 BrickleBot: I have not seen why should u be sorry 02:58:02 GoldenEyeFish: Dx I want my brother 02:58:28 GoldenEyeFish: ;( 02:58:44 GoldenEyeFish: ;( 02:58:49 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 02:58:52 GoldenEyeFish: BROTHER 02:58:56 BananaSavage: Hey! 02:59:08 GoldenEyeFish: I missed uuu! 02:59:13 BananaSavage: Me too xD 02:59:40 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 02:59:52 Yumms567: Hi? 02:59:54 Yumms567: !log 02:59:55 BrickleBot: Logging... 02:59:57 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 03:00:16 GoldenEyeFish: Hey 03:00:38 Yumms567: Hi? 03:00:44 Yumms567: Do I know you or anything? 03:00:51 BananaSavage: My brother 03:01:05 Yumms567: Ohhh, ok 03:01:09 Yumms567: Welcome to the wiki! 03:01:14 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:01:15 Yumms567: nvm 03:01:24 Yumms567: you've been here since march 03:01:33 GoldenEyeFish: but thanks though 03:01:41 Yumms567: i totally knew that :P 03:01:45 Yumms567: np 03:01:54 BananaSavage: /me coughs 03:02:21 GoldenEyeFish: Had my BananaSavage told u about our dog? 03:02:28 BananaSavage: I did …_… 03:02:33 GoldenEyeFish: Oh 03:02:46 Yumms567: "my BananaSavage"? 03:03:11 GoldenEyeFish: Autocorrect 03:03:16 Yumms567: oh 03:03:36 GoldenEyeFish: what I meant is “had BananaSavage” 03:03:40 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:04:21 BananaSavage: /me hugs my invisible dog :P 03:04:27 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:04:43 BananaSavage: So how was your day Yumms? 03:05:54 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:06:03 Yumms567: ok 03:06:14 Yumms567: it was ok 03:06:25 Yumms567: i got first on the leaderboard on polar summit 03:06:25 BananaSavage: Ok 03:06:27 Yumms567: in krt 03:06:42 BananaSavage: Oh cool 03:07:51 Yumms567: thx 03:08:04 BananaSavage: I made a new account on kk 03:08:07 Yumms567: right here 03:08:09 Yumms567: https://kart-kingdom-pbs-kids.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000094 03:08:10 Yumms567: oh 03:08:40 BananaSavage: Oh that’s cool I’m glad u were in first place 03:08:43 Yumms567: thx 03:08:49 BananaSavage: Np 03:09:04 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:09:05 Yumms567: i'm trying to get a shoutout from k 03:09:06 Yumms567: hi 03:09:12 Yumms567: !log 03:09:12 BrickleBot: Logging... 03:09:14 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 03:09:19 BananaSavage: Oh ok 03:09:27 Yumms567: okay imma be racing now 03:09:32 BananaSavage: Kk 03:09:35 Yumms567: maybe come back in a few minutes 03:09:36 Yumms567: O/ 03:09:45 BananaSavage: Okay 03:09:52 BananaSavage: o/ 03:10:07 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:13:15 BananaSavage: !log 03:13:27 BananaSavage: !hi 03:13:27 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 03:13:30 BananaSavage: !log 03:13:35 BananaSavage: hm 03:13:39 BananaSavage: ????????? 03:13:43 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 03:13:56 GoldenEyeFish: What 03:14:10 BananaSavage: Nvm xd 03:14:20 GoldenEyeFish: Ok imma sleep gn brother 03:14:25 BananaSavage: Ok me too gn 03:14:45 BananaSavage: I meant ok not me 03:14:53 GoldenEyeFish: Oh xd 03:15:07 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:15:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:17:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 03:26:43 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 03:26:46 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 04:54:49 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has joined. 04:54:56 -!- Robot Jones is Omnipotent has quit. 05:02:52 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 05:02:53 BrickleBot: Ah, Buggarden12! Artsynerd1 wanted me to tell you: I hope school is going well for her and that even if we hardly ever get to chat anymore, she's still my best KK buddy! 05:02:58 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 05:12:21 -!- Buggarden12 has quit. 05:41:05 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 05:41:06 -!- AcceledAcceled has quit. 05:41:06 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 08:38:41 -!- BrickleBot has joined. 13:31:05 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 13:31:11 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !hi 13:31:11 BrickleBot: Hello there, Iggy from Kart Kingdom! 13:31:36 Iggy from Kart Kingdom: !seen Popstar792 13:31:36 BrickleBot: Iggy from Kart Kingdom: I last saw Popstar792 13 hours, and 37 seconds ago. 13:44:47 -!- Iggy from Kart Kingdom has joined. 15:24:35 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 15:26:13 -!- Phantom of the dark has quit. 16:08:53 -!- AcceledAcceled has joined. 16:31:12 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:34:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:35:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:35:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:38:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:39:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:57:15 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:57:47 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 16:59:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:00:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:11:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:13:35 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:14:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:15:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:26:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:30:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:31:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:31:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:32:28 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:33:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:34:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:35:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:36:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:42:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:43:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:44:14 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:44:56 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:45:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:46:11 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:47:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:48:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:55:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:56:22 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 17:56:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:56:32 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 17:56:35 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 17:56:45 Cherrypop14: Hey 17:56:56 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 17:57:14 Cherrypop14: Hai Julie. 17:57:38 Cherrypop14: Hai Bricklebot 17:57:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:57:58 Cherrypop14: See ya!! 17:58:21 Cherrypop14: How's it going Elks? 17:58:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:59:25 Cherrypop14: (elks447) 17:59:38 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 17:59:52 Cherrypop14: Can we chat? I'm kinda bored right now. 18:00:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:00:51 Cherrypop14: * yawns in boredom * 18:01:00 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:01:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:01:17 Popstar792: I'm alright. You? 18:01:31 Cherrypop14: I'm okay I guess 18:01:39 Popstar792: Ok. 18:02:26 Cherrypop14: I am just extremely tired from staying up till 3:00 in the morning yesterday 18:03:25 Cherrypop14: I'm about to watch a movie. Not sure what to watch though. Any suggestions? 18:03:47 Popstar792: Watch Get Out! 18:03:57 Cherrypop14: What's it about? 18:04:05 Popstar792: Oh wait, it might not be appropriate for your age. Its PG-13. 18:04:35 Cherrypop14: Excuse me? I have seen rated R movies and I have been fine! 18:05:12 Cherrypop14: What's your favorite genre of movie? 18:05:22 Popstar792: Its about the story of a brown skinned man and his girlfriend. Her parents didn't seem very welcoming at first, but in fact, that family is no ordinary family. They hypnotize and aduct black people, and then use their bodies to keep their deceased loved ones to use their bodies. 18:05:45 Popstar792: Um, yeah, I said it. It might not be appropriate for your age. Excuse you? 18:05:47 Cherrypop14: Alright. I will look into it. Thx 18:06:05 Popstar792: ..... 18:06:07 Cherrypop14: ?? 18:06:18 Popstar792: Excuse you? 18:06:37 Popstar792: I was just giving you an advisory in case your parents don't approve. And actually, its Rated R. 18:07:20 Popstar792: So you might wanna beware if your parents find rated R inappropriate. It also has sexual themes as well as gore and violemce and language. 18:07:27 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 18:07:36 Popstar792: Just to let you know, I've watched it. So just be careful. 18:07:50 -!- Cherrypop14 has joined. 18:07:58 Cherrypop14: Oh. Thanks for being cautious I guess. I just don't like being treated like a little kid. 18:08:05 Popstar792: Um, 18:08:12 Popstar792: I'm not treating you like a little kid. 18:08:37 Popstar792: And actually, 12 is pretty young. It isn't even a teen. Just a tween 18:08:46 Popstar792: And almost 13, still beware. 18:08:56 Cherrypop14: Sorry-it's sometimes hard to understand what people are trying to say on here. And to top everything off I am super tired 18:09:11 Popstar792: Sure. 18:09:22 Cherrypop14: October is coming up!!! 13!!! 18:09:32 Popstar792: That's still pretty young. 18:09:44 Popstar792: Its still a young teen. Might wanna be careful. ;) 18:09:51 Cherrypop14: You're 14, right? 18:10:17 Popstar792: Yeah. Its more mature than a 13 year old. They're acually allowed more than 13 year olds, matter of factly. 18:10:46 Popstar792: And I'm prerty mature for my age, as my mother tells me. So she pretty much allows me to watch it. 18:11:00 Cherrypop14: Yeah, thanks 'mom'. No offense. ;) I will be cautious about the movie though if I do end up watching it 18:11:20 Popstar792: Sure. ;) Hopefully you don't get grounded, kiddo. 18:11:29 Popstar792: Haha! (Lol) 18:11:48 Cherrypop14: Of course I won't get grounded!! That is not your concern. 18:12:20 Cherrypop14: Hmmm... I wonder if there are any good movies in the theater? 18:13:00 Cherrypop14: Bye!! 18:16:20 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:16:33 Popstar792: Kids. 18:16:37 Popstar792: Sad 18:19:41 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:22:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:23:33 Popstar792: This is why people like her get ignored. They're a bunch of idiotic brats who troll the internet for fun and lie because they want attention. I should expect a modern blogger to act like that. �� 18:24:30 Popstar792: Sigh. She's just like Bella. She'll end up right in the same position as she was. 18:25:14 Popstar792: Banished from all of the kk wikis. We'll just see how far Cherry can go without lying or starting some monkey trash. 18:26:00 Popstar792: Everyone knows exactly how Cherry is. 18:26:07 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:32:16 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:34:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:34:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:39:25 Popstar792: 1 18:39:25 Popstar792: 1 18:39:25 Popstar792: 1 18:39:25 Popstar792: 1 18:39:26 Popstar792: 1 18:39:26 Popstar792: 1 18:39:26 Popstar792: 1 18:39:27 Popstar792: 1 18:39:27 Popstar792: 1 18:39:27 Popstar792: 1 18:39:27 Popstar792: 1 18:39:27 Popstar792: 1 18:39:27 Popstar792: 1 18:39:27 Popstar792: 1 18:39:28 Popstar792: 1 18:39:28 Popstar792: 1 18:39:28 Popstar792: 1 18:39:28 Popstar792: 1 18:39:28 Popstar792: 1 18:39:29 Popstar792: 1 18:39:29 Popstar792: 1 18:39:29 Popstar792: 1 18:39:29 Popstar792: 1 18:39:29 Popstar792: 1 18:39:30 Popstar792: 1 18:39:30 Popstar792: 1 18:39:30 Popstar792: 1 18:39:30 Popstar792: 1 18:39:30 Popstar792: 1 18:39:31 Popstar792: 1 18:39:31 Popstar792: 1 18:39:31 Popstar792: 1 18:39:31 Popstar792: 1 18:39:31 Popstar792: 1 18:39:32 Popstar792: 1 18:50:21 Popstar792: 1 18:50:21 Popstar792: 1 18:50:21 Popstar792: 1 18:50:21 Popstar792: 1 18:50:21 Popstar792: 1 18:50:21 Popstar792: 1 18:50:22 Popstar792: 1 18:50:22 Popstar792: 1 18:50:22 Popstar792: 1 18:50:23 Popstar792: 1 18:50:23 Popstar792: 1 18:50:23 Popstar792: 1 18:50:23 Popstar792: 1 18:50:23 Popstar792: Q 18:50:23 Popstar792: 1 18:50:24 Popstar792: 11 18:50:24 Popstar792: 1 18:50:24 Popstar792: 1 18:50:25 Popstar792: 1 18:50:25 Popstar792: 1 18:50:25 Popstar792: 1 18:50:25 Popstar792: 1 18:52:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:58:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:59:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 18:59:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:00:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:04:17 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:05:02 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:05:55 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:07:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:08:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:09:23 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:10:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:10:54 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:11:46 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:11:55 Popstar792: !log 19:11:56 BrickleBot: Logging... 19:11:58 BrickleBot: Successfully updated chat logs. 19:12:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:13:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:14:26 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:15:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:16:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:18:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:20:01 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:21:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:23:03 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:24:33 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:25:34 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:26:05 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:26:37 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:26:54 -!- William8814 has joined. 19:26:57 William8814: mew mew 19:28:32 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:28:58 William8814: /me feeds a mouse 19:29:24 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:29:29 Popstar792: Qo/ 19:29:39 Popstar792: O/ William 19:29:42 Popstar792: Just racing in kk 19:30:25 William8814: /me eats plants 19:30:28 Popstar792: I hate the princess 19:33:09 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:34:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:34:14 Popstar792: Sigh. I hate KRT. Too hard :i 19:34:58 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:35:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:36:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:39:57 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:40:01 William8814: meow 19:40:03 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 19:40:05 William8814: meow 19:40:06 Phantom of the dark: Hello.. 19:41:47 Popstar792: Oink o/ 19:42:47 Popstar792: Pc Phantom :) 19:42:57 Phantom of the dark: alright 19:47:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:48:25 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 19:53:11 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 19:53:44 Phantom of the dark: Hello bs. 19:53:49 BananaSavage: hey 19:54:23 Popstar792: O/ 19:54:24 Popstar792: :D 19:54:43 BananaSavage: o/ 19:55:03 BananaSavage: I made a new account on kk now 19:55:04 Popstar792: How are ya? 19:55:08 Popstar792: Really?? :) 19:55:23 BananaSavage: Yea and I’m good 19:56:08 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 19:56:30 Popstar792: Yay!!! :D 19:56:51 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 19:57:14 BananaSavage: But I think I’m still new user :/ 19:59:20 Popstar792: Eek! I beat the princess!!!! 19:59:21 Popstar792: o 19:59:37 BananaSavage: good job :D 19:59:46 Popstar792: Thx 19:59:53 BananaSavage: Np 19:59:57 Phantom of the dark: the princess turns over easily 20:00:02 Popstar792: Ikr 20:00:06 Popstar792: Even tho she goes so fast 20:00:11 Popstar792: She's the fastest racer in krt 20:00:20 BananaSavage: Imma play kk 20:00:43 Popstar792: Banana, are you fine with us calling you bs or do you want us to call you banana instead? 20:00:52 BananaSavage: Bs is fine 20:01:31 Phantom of the dark: okay 20:01:38 Popstar792: Kk 20:01:38 Popstar792: Yeeeeet 20:01:38 Popstar792: I beat Titan! 20:01:46 Popstar792: Now, I need to beat flash. 20:02:09 Popstar792: rip 20:02:55 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:03:31 Popstar792: Agggggg! I tipped backwards and I'm racing all the way backwards!!! :O 20:04:01 BananaSavage: Lol im still dancing in kk while other users and watching 20:04:01 Phantom of the dark: wow 20:04:20 Popstar792: Eek. I beat flash. 20:04:29 Popstar792: Yay! I beat all of em! 20:04:36 Phantom of the dark: yay 20:04:56 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:05:08 Popstar792: Oh. And the kk servers are almost full 20:05:29 BananaSavage: PopStar where u at 20:05:33 Popstar792: Better get in kk before you get locked out of the servers. The user bar is either on 3 or 4 for all of them 20:05:42 Popstar792: Elwood in gg 20:05:46 BananaSavage: ok 20:07:45 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:09:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:09:32 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:09:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:10:10 Popstar792: Oonk 20:10:22 Popstar792: I see you, BS! :) 20:11:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:11:32 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:11:37 BananaSavage: Lol 20:11:55 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:12:07 BananaSavage: Me too lol 20:13:31 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:13:36 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:14:10 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:14:21 Popstar792: XD 20:15:45 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:15:51 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:16:03 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:16:37 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:17:46 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:18:08 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:19:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:20:01 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:20:27 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:20:57 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:21:13 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:21:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:22:08 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:22:53 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:23:23 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:23:39 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:27:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:27:42 BananaSavage: …_… 20:30:45 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:32:30 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 20:33:00 -!- Popstar792 has quit. 20:35:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:35:53 Phantom of the dark: um wb 20:36:48 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:36:55 BananaSavage: Ok imma go …_… 20:38:06 Phantom of the dark: i meant welcome back bc you keep leaveing and going again 20:42:15 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 20:42:41 GoldenEyeFish: Hello 20:43:13 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:43:29 GoldenEyeFish: Hey banana 20:43:35 BananaSavage: Oh hey 20:44:04 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello goldeneyefish 20:44:20 GoldenEyeFish: Heyy 20:45:36 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 20:46:02 BananaSavage: !hi 20:46:02 BrickleBot: Hello there, BananaSavage! 20:46:15 GoldenEyeFish: Oo a bot xD 20:46:26 BananaSavage: !hi GoldenEyeFish 20:46:26 BrickleBot: Hello there, GoldenEyeFish ! 20:46:51 BananaSavage: Imma call u gef 20:46:54 GoldenEyeFish: Ok 20:47:43 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:47:46 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 20:48:17 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 20:48:20 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:16:42 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:19:41 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:20:59 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:21:54 BananaSavage: Hello? 21:22:04 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:22:13 BananaSavage: …_… 21:22:15 Phantom of the dark: Hello 21:22:21 BananaSavage: Hi 21:23:40 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:24:26 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:24:29 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:24:32 GoldenEyeFish: Oh hey Bs 21:24:39 BananaSavage: hello 21:25:10 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:25:11 GoldenEyeFish: ;) 21:25:29 BananaSavage: What’s with the wink ;) 21:25:38 GoldenEyeFish: ;) 21:25:44 BananaSavage: Lol 21:27:26 GoldenEyeFish: he left :/ 21:27:29 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:27:36 BananaSavage: …_… 21:27:53 GoldenEyeFish: Oh nvm he joined 21:28:10 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:28:22 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:33:52 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:34:17 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:34:50 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:39:06 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:39:40 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:40:25 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:44:19 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 21:45:54 -!- William8814 has joined. 21:53:05 -!- Buggarden12 has joined. 21:53:48 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 21:54:28 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:55:03 Buggarden12: :O 21:55:14 BananaSavage: Hello 21:56:14 Buggarden12: gtg srry 21:56:15 Buggarden12: bye 21:56:18 Buggarden12: ;( 21:57:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 21:59:33 -!- BananaSavage has joined. 22:00:08 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 22:01:50 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 22:02:00 Popstar792: rip. 22:02:04 BananaSavage: Ok 22:02:33 BananaSavage: I gtg cya laterz 22:02:39 -!- GoldenEyeFish has joined. 22:41:00 -!- Phantom of the dark has joined. 23:45:34 -!- Yumms567 has joined. 23:46:31 Yumms567: Hi, phantom 23:46:37 Yumms567: !hi Phantom of the dark 23:46:38 BrickleBot: Hello there, Phantom of the dark! 23:47:59 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 23:48:25 Yumms567: Hi 23:48:32 Yumms567: I'm leading on the leaderboard 23:50:17 Yumms567: hi 23:50:34 Phantom of the dark: coool congrats 23:50:54 Yumms567: thx 23:51:04 Yumms567: fsr i have this starnge glitch 23:51:07 Yumms567: strange* 23:51:30 Yumms567: whenever i go into another team craft, it says that the user has closed social crafting, and then my kk stops working 23:51:34 Yumms567: so i have to refresh 23:52:28 -!- Yumms567 has quit. 23:52:41 Phantom of the dark: creepy 23:53:29 -!- Popstar792 has joined. 23:55:58 Phantom of the dark: Hello Hello 23:57:30 Popstar792: Hai 23:57:39 Popstar792: Cherry's trying to start a fight on my wall. 23:57:41 Popstar792: XD 23:57:47 Popstar792: Back me up 23:57:48 Phantom of the dark: Lol 23:57:52 Phantom of the dark: okay 23:58:20 Popstar792: w:c:kart-kingdomkarts:Message_Wall:Popstar792 I will open the thread, and you comment on it! 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:23 Popstar792: 1 23:58:24 Popstar792: 1 23:58:24 Popstar792: 1 23:58:24 Popstar792: 1 23:58:35 Phantom of the dark: okay Category:Chat Logs